


Cigarettes After Sex

by Works_of_art



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Smut, Superheroes, Top Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Works_of_art/pseuds/Works_of_art
Summary: Jason pays Roy a surprise visit after coming back from the dead, they couldn't help the first thing they did. {This is before Under The Red Hood}





	Cigarettes After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my beloved Maddy but I do hope you enjoy to, I'm on vacation and wrote some fanfic so help yourselves.

"Can I come in?" Said a voice in the darknes tapping on the glass, instinctively making Harper roll of the bed, he clutched the bow and arrow underneath it before standing up in the same second, aiming his weapon at the direction of the voice.   
  
"W-who's there? Show yourself!" He yelled as he drew his bow more, he watched attentively as the window drew open and the shadowy figure leaped in from his fire escape. The figure slowly drew his guns before dropping them to the ground and stepping into the moonlight, the light reflecting off of a crimson helmet.  
  
"Don't lose your shit Harper" He sighed as he undid the clips of his helm, a quick burst of wind coming out as he tore it off his head and dropped it to the floor, Roy immediately relaxed his grip on his bow when seeing the familiar jawline, Jason ripped off his mask to expose his beautiful turquoise eyes as he stared the man down.  
  
The ginger dropped his bow immediately as his eyes swelled up with tears, he quickly raced over to the man and hugged his as he let out a sob into his shoulder. "J-Jason? Ah shit please don't be a dream or some damn hallucination" he cried as he hugged him tighter, Jason slowly returned it and let himself be vulnerable around the man. "I-I thought you were dead, I swear to god if you didn't-" Roy started before Jason shushed him.  
  
"I did, I would never do that to my favorite ginger now would I? I had to take care of a few things and I still do but I'm here Roy" he said softly to the other as Roy slowly stopped crying, Jay tilted up his head and looked at his soft green eyes and smiled. "I still mean what I said before everything went down, I know a hug isn't quite all you wanted from me" he said with a light chuckle as Roy also let out a laugh.  
  
"Fuck no it isn't I just, because it's us I know we can't talk before we go at it but you are not just gonna fuck and leave okay? We gotta talk about how damn muscly you got" Roy said as he slowly lost his train of thought by looking at the man, his skintight suit showing off his perfectly toned muscles, his biceps were definitely upgraded too, at this point Roy thought the dream turned into a wet one.  
  
"Glad to know I'm not the only one with the dirty mind here, of course we can talk but first..." Jason purred as he traced a circle into Roy's skin, the redhead was wearing a grey, sleeveless, crop top with grey sweatpants, damn he wanted to get those off of him. It had been about 13 years right? He couldn't even imagine how much Harper's ass improved since the last time they were together, they both took a minute to take in each other before Jason looked at him with those piercing blue eyes and raised his brow, Roy gave it a second before giving a hum and nodding.  
  
Jay held his cheek as he moved in and kissed those soft lips, Roy held his hands as he took it all in, kissing him in return he felt that beautiful spark once more, damn he missed that feeling. He let out a light whimper as Jason moved his hand downward to slap his ass before grabbing a hold, it turned into a moan as the vigilante slipped his tongue into his bottoms' mouth. "Mhm fuck" he grunted as he tasted his best friends mouth in the sweetest way possible, Roy put his leg up to the man's hip as he grabbed his thigh, with another grunt he lifted him up into his lap. "I've missed you so much Harper" he said as he carried the man back to his bed, turning around to fall down on his back as the ginger quickly straddled his hips and let his hair fall down in his Jaybird's face.

"I think it's safe to say I missed you more Jaybird" He said flipping his hair back and sitting up straight, he felt Jason getting hard against his ass and chuckle, moving his hand back to clutch the growing bulge he squeezed as Jason wiggled underneath him before letting out a laugh. "But, how do I know this isn't just a booty call, I mean fuck if this is a wet dream fuck away but if not it's quite shitty baby, dead or not dead baby you're still you, so do you have decency or am I gonna have your balls?" Roy said with his sadistic little smile as Jason immediately pulled his hands up to surrender and let out a nervous laugh, the look he got from the ginger let him know his manhood was actually in danger at this point.  
  
"Easy! Look... I never forgot" he said as he pulled out a wooden arrow, engraved into it was a heart and inside was 'R+J', Roy let out a gasp when he saw the nostalgic thing, letting go of Jason as the other let out a sigh of relief. "I felt like a dick throwing that away after you gave it to me so I fished it out of the trash, and it actually ended up in the dump, as much as I love your ass you well, I- um, fuck you know alright." He said as he sat up and scratched his head, Roy was still fixated on the arrow before giving it a quick kiss and putting it on his nightstand.  
  
"That was the first arrow I ever shot, you hurt my little feelings when you threw it away you punk! You deserved to go dumpster diving after that... but yes as much as I love your dick you're the best person to have it be attached to" he said as he let out a laugh with the man, when they finally managed to stop they were so close their noses were basically touching, both committing to memory how the other had grew. Jason saw those pretty brown freckles the other had all over his face and Roy saw the white streak through his hair, so many questions so little time. "Beautiful" they both said at the same time bringing a blush to their cheeks, Jason slowly brought his arms back up to Roy's hips as the ginger raised a brow.  
  
"So... sex?" Jason said with some hope in his face as Roy merely shook his head and giggled, he ran a finger along Jason's jawline and smiled.  
  
"Yes Jaybird sex" Roy said as he went back to kiss the man before he could respond, he obviously liked it as Harper started to feel a now familiar bulge against his ass. He broke the kiss to look at all the clothes Jason had on, they made him look ten times hotter if that was even possible but damn, they were stopping the archer from getting to the good stuff. "Why did you come here wearing full on body armour, it's keeping me from the all the excitement" He said as he whacked at the shoulder pads on Jay's jacket.  
  
"Well I thought there would be a good chance you'd shoot me if I'm being honest, but look at it like you're unwrapping a candy bar, you have to work before you get to the sweet stuff to lick" Jason said seductively as he lifted his head up to give his sharpshooter another kiss, gently nipping at his lip before popping off. "I did the work of getting myself here why don't you do some?" He said as he put his hands behind his head, Roy chuckled before jabbing him in the ribs which made the nuisance pop back up again, he let Roy take his Jacket and threw it across the room. He slowly lifted up his shirt as it exposed more and more of the assassin's skin, sweat slightly covering his pecks and abs as they glistened in the moonlight, a truly holy sight. Once the shirt was off Roy took his time, he sucked at Jason's erect nipples as if he'd actually get some milk out, holding the sensitive skin in his teeth as he laid the man back down, licking down a long line of sweat all the way to his and before leaving a wet kiss to them.  
  
"Fuck you're hot Jay" Harper moaned as he sucked at them some more, Jason let his mind clear as to enjoy the sensation, soft moans came from the man as Roy dipped lower and lower before getting down to his belt. Being the ass he is he slowly dragged out the process of unbuckling the man which earned him a grunt from Jason. 

"Please don't tease baby" he chuckled as Roy let out light hum, once his pants were unbuckled the outline of his cock bulged through his black boxers, Roy licked his lips before nuzzling into Jason's crotch mouthing at the man as Jay let out a moan and moved his hand as he tangled his fingers in his other's hair. "Fuck you're teasing" Jason moaned out as Roy licked the outline, letting his mouth move over him as he moved his hand to pull down his sweatpants, teasing his own hole.  
  
"Not until you beg for me?" He purred as he continued drawing moans out of the man, Jason took a second to regain himself before cursing under his breath, god all he wanted was to feel the ginger's lips around him. He wanted Roy to beg him to stop as he used him as a fucktoy, feel his tight little hole take every inch of him, he used his free hand and pulled out his army knife, pulling Roy's hair to tug him up as he placed the blade to his throat.  
  
"You're gonna be the one begging by the time I'm done with you, let's set some ground rules Harper, you're gonna do as I say and I'm gonna use you as a fleshlight, every time you disobey me baby boy you're gonna get a cute little cut, understood" He said sadisticlly as he lightly pushed into Roy's neck, just breaking the skin slightly to let his boy know that he wasn't playing dominant this time. Roy let out a moan at the feeling, fuck he missed when Jason got kinky, he got more vocal as his voice obviously turned Jason on more.  
  
"Y-yes daddy, please use me" he said as he watched the man stare at his wet lips, fuck he wanted to feel Jason ram down his throat. "I-I'm sorry for forgetting my place" Harper said as Jason took away the knife but still tugged the other up more, he sat up to the edge of the bed and positioned Roy back in front off his crotch, he took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it before placing it in his lips. He put his hand back in Roy's hair and turned his head up as he blew a puff of smoke into his face with a smile.  
  
"Now lets try this again my little baby doll, do as your told and suck" He said as he lifted his head up to take another puff in, Roy obeyed and pulled his master's underwear down, just enough to get his cock and balls out. Jason let out a smirk when he heard Roy whisper a fuck out under his breath before blowing some more smoke out of his mouth, Roy grabbed his length and gave him a slow stroke, easing just a bead of pre-cum out of the man. Jason gave Roy a light tap in the back of his head before ordering him to suck him off again.  
  
"Fuck you've gotten so much bigger daddy" Roy said as he licked up his dick, an almost familiar taste as he mouthed at the side before swallowing his spit in preparation. He widened his mouth as he slowly swallowed him, he licked the underside of his cock as he got as much of him as he can before his gag reflex kicked in. "Ah fuck you taste so damn good" he said as he looked up at Jason, spitting on his dick and started jerking him.  
  
Jason turned his head and looked his boy up and down before taking out his knife with a click and leaned down to press the blade to Roy's abs, he was near eye level so he looked him dead in the eye and smiled. "Don't flinch" he whispered as he swiped it across on of them, leaving a clean cut to the muscle, Roy's eyes widened as he felt the blade but he forced himself to hold it together. Jason made sure it wasn't dangerously deep but it did start lightly bleeding, which got him even more turned on, he brought his blade back up and looked at Roy as he licked his blood off of it, moaning at the taste. "You don't talk unless I say you can, I have no use for a tool that doesn't work now do I baby? Take all of me in you, I want to feel the back of that pretty throat of yours, understood? He said with a smirk, making sure Harper got to see his fangs as he did so, the man nodded strongly as Jason closed his knife and sat back up straight. 

Roy took a gulp before grabbing his length again and swallowing him, he tried to force Jason down his throat as he did so, bobbing his head up and down as Jason let out a low moan, he noticed Roy having trouble at around six inches so, cutting the ginger some slack, he "helped out". He stood up without warning as he pulled himself out of Roy's mouth, a trail of saliva connecting the tip to Riy's lip. While he took a breath of his cig he snapped his fingers and pointed to the edge of the bed, Roy caught on and turned around so his back was facing the bed and Jason took the stick out of his mouth, tossing it in an ash tray.  
  
"Only, only tap me if you need to breathe" he commanded as Roy licked his lips and nodded like the obedient boy he was, Jason turned his head to look at him before crouching down and pulling his head up to kiss him, slipping his tongue in and moaning as Roy reciprocated. He broke it off and stood back up to lean on the bed, hanging his dick right over Harper's lips before pushing into him, he let out a low groan as he thrusted fully into Roy, the archer breathed through his nose as best as he could as Jason filled his throat. "Fuck babe your throat feels so warm" he said as he pulled himself out just to the tip before fucking back into him, he moved his hips to a rough pace as he pounded into the archer's mouth.  
  
Jason moaned as Roy's hole swallowed every inch the man had to offer, he let out a chuckle at hearing the man gag underneath him, he saw the tears swell up in his boy's eyes as he thrusted deeper and sighed, Roy always had a way of making him soft even in these damn situations, he rolled his eyes as he let up slightly. "Shh baby you're doing great, I'm gonna cum soon okay? Can you hold out till then?" He said as he slowed his pace, Roy sat up straight and gave a thumbs up as the other man smiled. "That's my boy" Jason said as he eased up into his deeper thrusts.  
  
A mix of saliva and cum ran down Roy's cheek the other fought off his urge to please himself, knowing that his daddy liked taking care of him personally. Jason growled as he got closer and closer to his release, the sound of his balls reaching his ass turned him on more as he raised himself up slightly for a better angle. He now had a straight shot down Roy's throat. "Ah fuck I'm gonna cum Harper" Jason let out as he sucked his teeth, Roy's mouth was already sore from the pounding but he sucked it up for his Jason, Roy let his tongue brush up on him as Jason started climaxing. "F-fuck Roy gah! Take all of me yeah" Jason said as he filled the man up, Jason wiped the sweat off his forehead before pushing into Roy once more, feeling his cum over his own dick as some of his seed dripped down Roy's chin.  
  
He crouched down and grabbed Roy's jaw, the redhead still holding his load in his mouth as he waited for his next command. "Swallow baby" he purred as he placed a kiss to the singer's neck, the archer swallowed with a huge gulp before he started panting. Jason still gave him no time to relax as he went back to kissing him, he put his hands on the man's hips and lifted him back up onto the bed, he waited till Roy let out a moan before frenching him, tasting his sweet cum on the other's tongue sent sparks down his spine. "Damn I taste good" Jason said with a chuckle as Roy did the same.  
  
"Well I certainly don't do this with you for your attitude" Roy said as he wiped away the blood on his stomach, Jason lifted his brow before taking off his gloves and pushing the man on his back, he climbed on top of him and gently pushed his crop up. He looked up at the ginger as he stuck out his tongue and slowly, gently licked the man's cut clean, he kissed around it carefully as he started to leave a few hickeys on the archer.  
  
"You let me because you love me, you know you love Daddy Jason" he said with a chuckle as he moved his head back up to look at Roy, his beautiful redhead, the way his freckles danced across in his face almost made his heart melt, but he had to keep up his tough guy act since he hadn't seen him in so long. 

"I love Daddy Jason's daddy dick, let's just say that" he said with a smirk, he ran his fingers through his friend's hair and smiled, the soft white tuff really suit him, he had just figured it was dyed for now, it was a mere couple of seconds before Jason started up again, he took of Roy's top and basically dragged him out of his sweet pants. "Jason that fucking tickles stop you ass!" Harper laughed out as he tried to kick Jason back, the grown male who was tickling the redheads' sides perfusly, Roy got him good in the head before he stopped, nearly made him fall off the bed.  
  
"Ow that hurt you fucker" Jason said as he got up and grabbed Roy's wrist to pin him down, the ginger let it happen in the heat of the moment forgetting about something vital as Jay also got too caught up in the moment, he noticed the small holes in Roy's arms and cursed himself out in his head. He knew they had a lot to talk about after the night had ended but for now he just wanted to hold him, Roy raised his brow when he caught the assassin staring off into space above him.  
  
"First of all it was supposed to hurt and secondly don't stop there Jaybird, please? For me?" He purred as Jason snapped back into it and gave him a quick kiss before dropping back down to the man's crotch, toying with Harper's half-hard cock as he jokingly sucked him off, he kept brushing Roy by his mouth to tease before actually putting his lips around the ginger's shaft and took him into his mouth. The archer let out a low moan as he did so before it quickly turned to a whine when Jason popped off of him and wiped his mouth.  
  
"Nah it ruins my image" he said laughing as Harper threw a pillow at his head, after recovering from the simply massive blow to his head he took the pillow and gestured for Roy to put it under him, which he did as Jason stood up and took a look around his room. "I'm sorry... about everything Roy truly I am... take this- ah there it is! Take this as me apologizing, sincerely. I'm gonna make you feel good Harper just sit there and relax babe you'll be in heaven in no time" Jason said as he got a bottle of lube and took the liberties of removing the rest of his clothes, once he was just as butt naked as the red head he moved back on the bed. Positioning Roy at the front of it so his neck would be supported he started to work his magic.  
  
"Whatever it is better make up for the crap you just pulled, also we'll catch up good yeah? You just came at a horny time" he said with a chuckle as Jason gave him a nod, he lifted up Roy's legs and placed them on his back as he lied down in front of the man, with access to every beautiful thing about him.  
  
"Have you ever had a prostate massage Harper?" Jason said as he put his hands together and started moving them back and forth before giving his sharpshooter and slap to his ass hard enough to leave his hand print.  
  
"Actually n- ah fuck Jason! No I haven't you absolute dickhead" he said chuckling even though he tried to be serious, Jason let out a laugh as he let his hand wonder up to feel the man's abs. He lifted up his fingers to Roy's mouth and instructed him to suck on them, so Roy dramatically he acted as if Jason's digits were his dick and sucked them as such, earning a chuckle from the man.  
  
"You damn slut I said suck not fuck" he joked as he pulled them back and just briefly brushed his hole with his one finger, "you're clean back here right?" He asked as he raised his brow, earning him a kick to the shoulder blades.  
  
"Why of course I am!" He yelled at him again as Jason stifled his laugh before he started getting stired up again.

"Okay okay, now remember to just keep breathing" he said as he opened his hole up, he used the slick fingers to help as he slowly put one digit inside the ginger, Roy let out a low moan as he felt himself getting probed. Jason tried to put his finger in all the way but ran out of lubricant, not quite wanting make a mess he decided to open Roy up the easy way, with his tongue. He spit over his boy's hole before taking his thumb and rubbing it in, just barley breaching it, then he put his mouth over the archers entrance, licked a strip up from his hole all the way to the ginger's balls and Roy bit his lip and squirmed slightly. "Dinner is served" he said seductively as he pushed his tongue into the tight, wet hole, lapping up as much spit as he could in between eating him out.  
  
"Bon appétit bab- ah god Jason" He moaned out as he lifted up his head to try and see the work that was being done, he saw those sharp eyes look back at his as Jason buried his face and tongue deeper into him before shooting him a wink which sent the other one into another moaning fit. Jason managed to loosen up a bundle of nerves as he stretched Harper's hole out more, leaving sloppy kisses onto his skin as he did so, he popped off of him as he licked his lips before pouring some more lube right over him.  
  
He stuck in two of his fingers far more easily now and started digging around for that special sweet spot, he noticed it wasn't where he last remembered but he did find a good bundle of nerves when he stuck his two fingers all the way in. "How's that feel baby" Jason purred as he started scissoring that area of the man, drawing a range of moans from the ginger.  
  
"A-ah Jason... fuck right there! Get deeper baby it feels so good" Roy moaned as he grinded back on the ex-robin's fingers, Jason compiled as he slipped in a third, he felt around as he fingered in and out of the man until he finally hit a bump that instantly got Roy's back arched. Shots of pleasure ran up his as he felt Jason start to fondle his prostrate, he let out a whine as Jason massaged into him, using rapid strokes to send pleasure to the redhead. "Jay! Ah fuck keep going keep go- ah Jaybird I'm getting close" Roy let out as he grabbed a pillow to bite into, Jason smiled at how well his body was responding, he wish he had brought his baton sticks at this point.  
  
He toyed around with the sweet gland as he changed from rubbing to quick bursts of tapping to everything in between, all to see which made Roy squirm more, he used his free hand to jerk the redhead off, he stroked the already slick cock as he changed to ram Roy's spot harder. Roy's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, his entire face and chest was in a full blush as he rocked along with the thrusts, he was so desperately close as Jason spit at his hole to add more lube. "Don't worry baby Daddy's here, go on and cum for me" Jason purred as he palmed at Roy before licking up the ginger, sucking everything from his balls to his head all the while he rammed into him.  
  
"Mhph J-Jay" Roy said as he let out another roll of incoherent moans as his other rolled his tongue over his head, Jason loved the look on Roy's face while giving it to him. With one direct hit Roy came, bursts of cum shooting out as Jason stroked him through his high, whatever fell on to Jason's tongue he licked up as he watched the rest spool over his abs and chest. "F-fuck Jason" he panted as the man slowly pulled his digits out of the ginger, getting another moan from Harper in the process, he licked the slick off his one hand and the cum off the other before he licked his way up the man. Tasting his sweet release on his stomach as well as the cut he previously made, he left a kiss along with a hickey on the redhead's nipple before laying next to him.  
  
"You tasty ass bastard" Jason said as he gave him a kiss, putting his hand in the other's hair as they stayed like that for a moment, just feeling each other's contact, Roy layed his head down on the man's chest as he traced circles on his stomach. 

"I don't think I can move my legs so i better be" he chuckled out as Jason pulled the blankets up over them both. "I'm glad you're back Jay" he said softly as he curled up next to him, his high now receding as he slowly started getting sleepy, Jason hummed in agreement.  
  
"I am too, good thing I stopped by I take it as well? How about I tell you the whole thing in the morning, I'll make breakfast and all that shit" he said smiling as he held the man close, Harper agreed and they shared a kiss goodnight before they both slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
The man woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, he assumed his kitchen was a mess as Jason's cooking never was quite up to code. He slowly made an attempt to open his eyes as the crusties in held them shut, when he did he got a blurry but amazing image of a naked Jason Todd standing over him, the sun complementing his already perfect body as he held out a plate to the ginger. "Wow you're even pretty with that bed head of yours" Roy joked as he took the plate, he lied down on his stomach as he put the plate in front of him, Jason taking a quick second to hop on top of him as he did so.  
  
"You're one to talk with that rat nest on your head, we gotta get you some good shampoo Harper" He said with a slight look of disgust on his face as he wondered what in the hell was living in there.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever, wait where's your breakfast" Harper said with his face full of eggs that were surprisingly well, he hoped to god Jay finally followed a cookbook.  
  
"Mhm right here baby" he said as he bit his lip, slapping Roy's ass before falling back into position and spreading the gingers cheeks as Roy let out another laugh.  
  
"God damn it Jason, you horny fuck- ah okay fine continue" he said as he felt Jason lick at the bundle of nerves, Jay giggled as he continued his work.  
  
The couple stayed like that in peace for the morning, Roy finally happy for the first time in a long while, after Jason finished his little meal he told Harper to clean himself up which the ginger gladly did. Unfortunately returning with a towel wrapped around his waist he only found more heartbreak on that perfect day, Jason's things were gone and the window was left open with a small usb on it. The rest Roy found out on the news, the now infamous Red Hood became a mob boss and brought Gotham to it's knees in merely half a week he almost killed the Joker, the now tired archer let out a sigh as he saw the news of Batman apprehending him. He went into his closet and took out a suitcase, upon putting the date of Jason's death in it the case opened revealing his new Arsenal suit, he never planned on using until now. Even though that dumbass crossed the line again, he would always have his favorite redhead to help him back out of it.


End file.
